The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As computer technology continues to advance, legacy integrated circuit (IC) package mounting sockets will likely be unable to support the speeds of future generations of IC packages. The speeds of legacy IC packages are currently approaching the maximum supportable by the legacy IC package mounting sockets and will soon surpass this threshold.
In order to address this issue, many computer products have transitioned to IC packages with a ball grid array (BGA). However, in many industries (including mobile devices) sockets for IC packages with a BGA meeting the application specifications are not available. Accordingly, rather than mount the IC packages with a BGA via sockets, the IC packages are soldered down to a printed circuit board (PCB). Repetitive soldering of the IC packages to the PCB may cause damage to the IC packages. Further, the soldered IC packages are difficult to debug and, if the soldered IC packages fail, the soldered IC packages are difficult to remove and replace.